Orange is the new black A New Chapter
by Nobod
Summary: Find out what happened to the ladies two years later.. let me know what you think of it! im not english so if there are any mistakes, sorry...
1. Episode 1: I'll Be Back

Episode 1: I'll Be Back

It was two years later. The Litchfield women were still in Max. Many girls got out in those two years. Red, Nicky, Lorna, Gloria and Black Cindy all got released. Alex didn't like it there at all. Her family fell apart, and ofcourse because Piper got released too. She didn't really had friends in max, only Alana talked to her sometimes. She was standig outside. Looking at everyone else talking and playing. She looked at Badison. She was sitting on the ground next to the wall, with her two girls next to her. They were never in the spotlight again since the death of Carol. (And Barb) Then Alex looked at Beth, who was quietly standing in a corner. They called her the babykiller. Poor Beth. She was all alone, no friends at all. Alex was thinking. 'Should I go to her? No, thats weird.' Alex sighed.

A guard walked to the girls outside. 'Okay inmates, listen up: Doggett, Warren, Vause, Dwight, Jefferson, Ruiz, Cabrera, Diaz, Gonzales and Adeola, We have good or bad news. It depends on you. Come with me. That speech gave many different reactions. 'Taystee isn't here.' Suzanne got a bit worried. 'I'll get her!' She ran to the door. The spanish girls were confused too. 'Whats going on' said Maria. As she, Flaca and Daya slowly walked towards the guard. 'I'll be back' said Daya to Daddy, who looked kind of worried.

All the ladies were standing inside looking to the guards. CO Ginger started talking. 'As you may have noticed, we gathered all the inmates who got transfered from Litchfield to Max. 'She isn't from Litchfield, is she?' Zirconia whispered to Alana, and they both looked at Adeola. Adeola was smiling, but looking straight forward. The guard started talking again. 'After a long time, Litchfield is renovated, and Polycon decided we can bring the inmates who were originally from Litchfield back.' The ladies started cheering. Doggett did a short dance and Suzanne gave Taystee a hug, which gave Taystee a short smile on her face. Zirconia looked at Adeola again. Adeola was laughing, really excited but in her eyes she saw worries, because everyone knew she wasn't from Litchfield.

The guard moved on. 'You have two days, then you are going with busses to Litchfield again.' Flaca got really emotional: 'Maybe Maritza is there?' She said, while crying from happiness. Alex was silent, she was thinking again. 'Man, Nicky en Red would've loved this..'


	2. Episode 2: It Felt Like Home

Episode 2: It Felt Like Home

Alex looked around. She and the other nine inmates were standing in the canteen. There were not many inmates in the canteen. Just a few. Alex recognized some people, but some faces were not familiar to her. She sniffed the air of Litchfield. It felt like home. It almost looked the same as two years ago, only more guards. Way more guards. There were six of them only in the canteen. They clearly were ready if something happened again in Litchfield.

'Okay inmates, I think you still know where everything is, so we will move on to the sleeping area's.' They followed the unknown guard to the sleeping area's. Alex kept looking for familiar faces, but almost nobody who was in the riot with them was in Litchfield again. Flaca was nervous looking around, but no Maritza to be seen.

'Jefferson, Warren, you'll be sleeping there.' The guard showed them their place. Taystee and Suzanne walked into their room. The bunkbeds were gone. Polycon wasn't planning on having many inmates again. Adeola was send to the room next to them. Suzanne stared at her. 'You don't belong here. I've never seen you.' Adeola started wispering to Suzanne: 'I know, they probably made a mistake, but i like it here better. I'm not gonna miss those D-Block snitches. The only ones i'm gonna miss are my rats...' Suzanne gave Taystee a confused look. But Taystee was already laying on her bed, with her back pointing to Suzanne.

'Welcome to the spanish-block. Gonzalez, Cabrera, here do you sleep together. Ruiz, this is your place. Diaz, you here.' 'Who sleeps next to me?' Daya asked. The guard didn't answer.

Zirconia and Flaca walked into their "cell." Flaca sat down with her hands in her hair. Sad. Zirconia walked from her bed to Flaca and sat down on Flaca's bed. 'What's up with you?' She asked. Flaca answered: 'I just really miss my best friend. I haven't seen Maritza in two years! I mean, I dont even know if she's still in prison! She would come to visit me right? If she got out?' Zirconia didn't say anything.

'Alright inmates, this is the last stop.' Doggett, Alana and Alex were walking behind the guard. 'We know. We've been here before.' 'Shut up.' Alex didn't say more. Doggett and Alex were put together in a room. Which was good for Alex and Doggett, because Alana snored way to hard.


End file.
